mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
|genre = RPG |modes = Single-player |ratings = ACB: General ESRB: Everyone PEGI: 3+ |platform = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (2015) |nxtgame = Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey (2018) }} Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, known in Japan as Mario & Luigi RPG 1 DX (マリオ＆ルイージRPG1 DXデラックス, Mario ando Ruīji Aru Pī Jī Wan Derakkusu, ''pronounced as "Deluxe"), is an enhanced remake of the 2003 game ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga for the Game Boy Advance. Along with the remake, it also comes along with the new story called Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser, where Bowser's minions are battling enemies from the Beanbean Kingdom in order to rescue Bowser. Changes in the remake There have been a lot of changes in the remake of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga: *Many character sprites are derived from the sprites of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, causing their appearance to be different with respect to the one of the original game. **Troopeas are bipedal rather than quadrupedal. **The Koopalings take on their modern designs from New Super Mario Bros. Wii rather than their original designs. **The NPC Koopa Troopas from the Koopa Cruiser no longer wear flight uniforms, plus resemble more of regular Koopas. **The Toads in Peach's Castle and Little Fungitown are now regular Toads with differently colored spots and vests rather than differing in height and clothing. **The cannon that Bowser gets stuck in during Stardust Fields now flies away upon firing him out, rather than blinking away after the camera pans back to Mario and Luigi. **Ankoopas (The Turtles that block paths) have been redesigned to resemble Big Koopa Troopas. *Most tutorials can be skipped. Notable exceptions are those for the field Bros. moves. *Some of the items obtained from the Coffee Shop have been replaced. *Instead of Psycho Kamek, the hypnotist in Little Fungitown is Dr. Toadley from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. *Most bosses have more complex patterns to their attacks, also getting enraged once their HP falls under a certain threshold, making their attacks faster and more damaging. *Ludwig's boss fight now consists of a single attack sequence, which if successfully countered ends the battle instantly, but causes an instant game over if not. *Trunkle isn't seen until his boss battle. *Boo Biscuits are added to the usable items, allowing the Bros to practice dodging enemy attacks. *The original game featured a cutscene upon entering Bowser's Castle, where Fawful informs Bowletta about the arrival of Mario and Luigi, and she summons the Koopalings. The original cutscene was cut altogether from this game, since in Minion Quest, Bowletta (disguised as Bowser) orders Captain Goomba and the other minions of the Koopa Troop to attack Mario and Luigi instead. *Cheep Cheeps, along with their transformation Puffer-Cheeps have been replaced by Spiny Cheep-Cheeps who will appear unspiked and act just like a normal Cheep Cheep when first encountered. *Mecha-Chomps have been replaced by Mechakoopas. *Similar to Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, players can save their game at any time in the overworld. *Enemy Stats were changed. *Mario and Luigi will now jump twice on an enemy if a solo jump's action command is entered correctly, just like in previous installments since Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. *Heart Blocks are present in every version of the game unlike in the original, where only the Japanese version featured them. *Cutscenes can be sped up with, or with the R icon on the touchscreen. *Mario and Luigi's positions can no longer be switched manually. Instead, they will switch automatically when selecting a move. *"Toadtown Square" was renamed to "Peach's Castle." *In the original English version, Popple's battle theme plays in the second battle with Fawful. However, in the remake, it is changed to Cackletta's battle theme like in the original Japanese version. Trivia *In the Yoshi Theater, the movie posters have been changed to reference past titles. **A poster of Prince Dreambert appears, referencing Dream Team. **A poster of Broque Monsieur and Broque Madame appears, referencing Bowser's Inside Story and Dream Team. **A poster of the Shroobs appears, referencing Partners in Time. Gallery M&LSS BM Bowser's Minions.png|Bowser's Minions. MLSSBM Box Australia.png|Australian boxart. de:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions es:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Secuaces de Bowser fr:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Les sbires de Bowser it:Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga + Scagnozzi di Bowser Category:Games Category:Mario & Luigi Series Category:RPGs Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:2017 games